Barcelona Pork Cutlets
by HatterSaz
Summary: Yuri learns about a special shop holding his favourite dish in Barcelona, and he takes Yurio.


Yuri stood glaring at the _hag_ that dared to insult his fans. Sure, he doesn't like being bombarded by them, but that doesn't give this woman a right to _insult_ them! In retaliation to his glare and defense of his groupies, the woman clutched harder to the arm linked with hers. She retreated into him a little, pouting in mock fear. That only pissed Yuri off more.

"Oh, scary~. Do something JJ."

"He's just jealous of how beautiful my fiancé is."

"No way!"

He yelled, adding _"she's doesn't even come close to..."_ in his head, but never actually finishing the thought. It'd be ridiculously embarrassing if he let that information slip after all.

Instead of retorting, JJ looked passed the blonde head and beamed at the leaving teen behind him.

"Otabek, you going to eat alone?"

Otabek nodded, face blank as he looked back at the group.

"I am."

JJ, and by extension his fiancé, saunter over to the patiently waiting teen. Yuri goes with them, but only to hear what the hag will say to someone else. _"She seems stuck up."_ He silently wishes luck to the tall raven talking to JJ, waiting for the moment she speaks.

"Want to come dine with us?"

"Thanks, but no."

JJ goes to argue, but Otabek is already turning to leave. However, when he spots Yuri, his gaze lingers. It freaks the blonde out, so he calls the other out on it.

"What's wrong a-"

"Yuri!"

A familiar voice is calling out to him. He feels his heart skip a beat and a sharp breath entering his nose, and thanks the Gods that no one noticed. Then, the group by the door are turning wide eyes to the person running up behind Yuri. The blonde blinks as the man gets closer.

"Yuri?"

The glasses wearing raven runs right into Yurio's personal space and grabs his hands. Yuri's eyes are sparkling in wonder and he's practically bouncing on the spot.

"Yuri, there's a shop nearby that does pork cutlet bowls! Let's check it out!"

Before Yurio can speak, Yuri is dragging him away. The three at the door watch in confusion as Yurio doesn't even protest at being practically dragged away. Yurio's fan girls don't even notice the moment, as they're too busy arguing with JJ's fans.

Yurio glances at his hand being held by Yuri's, heat rising to his cheeks as everything registers. Then, he's looking up to see Yuri's face. His brown eyes sparkling in pure joy, and his lips quirked in possibly _the_ goofiest grin ever. It's actually really cute.

"I can't believe Barcelona has cutlet bowls!"

"They won't be as good as yours."

Yurio speaks without thinking, regretting it immediately as he turns scarlet and turns his head away. Yuri's head snaps to him instantly, face covered in bewilderment and shock. The blonde's cheeks heating up more as the raven asks,

"What?"

"Your families cutlet bowls will still taste better..."

He trails off, hoping to every deity that Yuri _does not figure it out._ Unluckily for him, Yuri had heard, and was able to decipher his words. Annoyingly adorable idiotic-

"That's because I put all of my love into your bowls."

Yurio's face morphs into a scarlet representation of shock and awe. He slowly turns to look, and sees Yuri's warm smile directed at him. There's a warmth in his chest, and he wants it to stay there forever. Despite this, he looks away again and mumbles to himself.

"Moron."

Yuri's smile widens as he continues pulling Yurio out of another exit and into the cold, Barcelona air. It was then that Yurio realised, that the man who gave him that stupid nickname, was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Viktor? He already there?"

Yuri shakes his head, smile falling a little at the reminder. Yurio does _not_ feel bad for that... Shut up.

"Viktor was being an idiot and feels a little cold, so he's sleeping in bed to warm up. Tonight, it's just you and me."

He turns to smile at Yurio again, his fingers lacing with the others. Again, Yurio's blush deepens. Now though, he can blame it on the cold. He doesn't though, because he knows Yuri can see past it. The idiot is too observant for his own good. Good thing he's _Yurio's_ idiot so he doesn't go around observing others.

"Just you and me?"

Yuri nods, smile never leaving his lips. Even going as far as to _get bigger_ when they enter the desired shop and find themselves sat side by side at a two seater table. It would just be the two of them. Yurio liked that idea. Very much so.

"Good."


End file.
